Chats and Confessions
by KonfusedForLife
Summary: Robin likes Raven... we all know that...haha . But how would he get that accross, without being sent to an alternate dimension? Who said fighting Slade was hard...
1. Guessing game

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Robin lowered himself for a better look. The paintwork was history, and one of the rear view mirrors was gone. The tires had such a big puncture he could fit a finger into it. This explained the exceptionally bumpy ride home, of course.

Normally he wouldn't have gone for such extremes; after all he wasn't one to show off. Just get the job done, effectively not stylishly. But this time he blew it. He had wanted to impress her with a few madman stunts while trying to round up three criminals at once, which resulted in a resounding failure. In fact she had to save him instead, before his falling body connected with the very hard ground.

And, of course, his bike was toast. Another mistake, trying to ride off at top speed while nursing his hurt pride. A punctured tire sent him nearly bouncing back to the tower. Very comical, if it had not been so sad.

"So how are your wounds?"

Robin snapped up, and then turned away again.

"Emotional or physical?" he grunted. She was the last person he wanted to see now.

Raven sighed gently, levitating herself in front of him.

"It's not you."

"Of course it's me" Robin replied shortly.

"I mean what you did. Fighting crooks… you go for fast not fancy. But back there, you were obviously showing off."

Robin lowered his head. She knew him too well, and sometimes it got annoying.

"I… alright, I know how stupid this sounds… but I was trying to impress someone." Robin mumbled, half hoping she wouldn't catch it but she did.

"You wanna tell me who it is, or you rather keep it to yourself?"

"It's someone you know."

Raven raised her brow slightly. "That narrows it down quite a lot."

"Um… you know her very well.' Robin said, unintentionally letting out another clue.

"So it's a girl, huh? Someone I know well… I guess it's…"

"It's not Starfire." Robin cut in, predicting what she was about to say.

"Not Starfire? That's a really tricky one… I hope it's not Bumblebee right? Cyborg's got his eyes on her."

_It's you, damn it. You! You're… distracting! I mean beautiful! I mean… argh I don't know what I mean! _Robin's mind screamed and struggled, trying to keep these words from spilling out. But it felt like if he kept quiet any longer, he'd explode.

"You've… you've known her all your life." Robin stuttered, grimacing at how dumb it sounded.

Raven blinked. All her life? Tricky.

"Um… my mom?"

"No!" Robin nearly screamed.

"Okay… I didn't mean that."

There was silence for a minute. Robin's heart raced, hormones working overtime. Surely she knew? She had to. Raven was no idiot. But she sat there, stubbornly quiet.

"You know right?!" Robin squeaked, beads of sweat trickling down his shirt. Damn it, why did she have to make it that hard?

"Yeah…"

Robin stole a glance at her. She was blushing. He never expected to see that happen in his lifetime.

"So… what do you think?"

* * *

The end? Of course not. Am I that evil? Maybe...


	2. Verdict?

"So… what do you think?"

Raven didn't know what to think. She didn't know HOW to think. Of course, Robin liking her had never been an option she ever considered. Until, say, five seconds ago.

"Um… so why would you want to impress me?" Raven replied awkwardly, just to buy time.

Robin cursed inwardly. Did she want him to spell it out for her?

"Because I kinda… like you. A lot more than I like others… you get it right?"

"So you like me, huh?"

"Yeah… I kinda hope we could, you know, spend more time together… hang out and all that."

Raven felt a twinge of evil at Robin's reddening face. She could make it hard… oh yeah. Very hard.

"Sure. I mean, we could get the others anytime and go for pizza or something…"

Robin felt his temperature rising. Blood rushed to his cheeks.

"No… I mean just the two of us."

"Why just the two of us?"

Robin's mouth hung open. Was she that thick? No, she was pretending. Playing with him, trying to force him to say it outright. If he did, he'd play into her hands. Not that he minded; he would rather like to hold those hands.

"Because I wanna ask you out on a date, Raven. I wanna be your boyfriend and all that muck! Okay?"

"Okay…"

"So that means you'll be my girlfriend and all that?" Robin asked hopefully.

"That depends."

"Depends? On what?"

"How our first date goes."

* * *

The end? I'm afraid so... but there will be a sequel, if reviews are good and you guys don't chop me to pieces for giving such an ambiguous ending.

P.S I know it's not a very good fic, I've seen many better ones. But this is my first try, give me time.

Love you!


End file.
